This invention relates to electromagnetic switchgear in which leading contacts are used to temporarily insert a damping resistor in series with a capacitive load and in which main contacts are subsequently closed to carry the steady-state load current.
In one electromagnetic switch of the above-mentioned general type (German Patent No. 902,400), a particular switch design is provided which is used with a separately supported series resistor. This arrangement requires a substantial amount of space.
In contactors for three-phase capacitors, it is also known to screw fast-discharge resistors onto a plate which supports the auxiliary contactor or to connect them directly to the terminals of the auxiliary contactor. The fast-discharge resistors are arranged parallel to the mounting plane of the contactor, so that again a relatively substantial space is required for the overall combination, and the desired connection of the damping series resistors during the closing of the contactor by means of leading contacts is not achieved.
It is an object of the present invention to construct switchgear of the type described above in such a way that, when using damping series resistors with switchgear which is designed for quantity production, a compact unit is obtained.